Lonely Lovers Club - EX -
by OniZenmaru
Summary: AU. Flynn wanted more from Yuri than just his body...though it would take some time for him to realize it. Yuri's POV of chapter 11.


**A/N:** I was asked to write this, so here it is! Needless to say, you need to read the previous chapters to understand what's going on. Enjoy!

* * *

Flynn was a little shit...that's the conclusion Yuri had come to after spending so much time around the boy. He'd give the kid a break since he acted like a typical teenager, but the excuse was getting a bit tired. He was so damn jaded, horny and biggest of all, emotionally damaged. It was enough to drive any sane person crazy...but Yuri always believed he wasn't all there to begin with. The excuses would continue to tire but never truly break him because he understood that all that emotion came from a very specific place, a place that Yuri dared not tread upon.

He had only seen a small glimpse into the younger boy's life, and...it was nothing he had expected. All he knew is that Flynn refused to stay in that house, but to actually see why had sent a chill down his spine. The boy's mother was clearly sick, and why she wasn't in some kind of institution had been one of the many questions Yuri had wanted to ask Flynn. But he knew better. The boy's private life was not up for prying...which is why he became so annoyed when Flynn began asking about his own life. It was one thing to ask about the guys he fucked or Judith, but it was completely different matter to ask why he never brought anyone up to his apartment or why Judith was his only friend.

Yuri didn't like those kinds of questions, especially coming from someone who merely saw him as a source of sex. Oh yes, he wasn't stupid...the boy was so damn easy to read, so Yuri could clearly see that he annoyed the living shit out of Flynn. He'd admit he got some kind of enjoyment out of it, but sometimes to just been seen as a sex object really took a toll on him. It made him feel..._cheap_, like it was the only thing he was good for. However, as time went on things started to change; Flynn began to tolerate him better, which meant the blond being less irritable, and if there was one thing Flynn needed to be less of, it was irritable.

He hadn't actually expected Flynn to find his old hospital band, so his initial reaction was shock. Yuri stood and watched as the younger boy examined the piece of plastic, and judging by his face, he knew the blond had a million thoughts racing in his head all at once. Slowly his shock turned to annoyance, and his short burst of annoyance turned to anger. He walked over and snatched the band away from the Flynn, fringing amusement as he examined it. His mind was instantly flooded with terrible memories of just how the small piece of plastic came into his possession, and to block them out, Yuri got angry.

When grabbing the front of Flynn's shirt, he had been so ready to punch his pretty little face in. But he had to stop himself, because the way the blond had braced himself had reminded him of the time the boy had gotten hit by his mother. It wasn't right for him to abuse the boy like she had, and that thought made him hesitate. He couldn't hit Flynn...not when he had already been hit enough. This realization caused him to groan loudly, figuring that it was much better to just fess up than be angry and hide it. When the blond had the audacity to tell him not to speak, he snapped at him, because the damage was done.

He knew his vague explanation of how he ended up in the mental ward had raised more questions, but when the blond didn't probe him for answers, he was grateful. However, it didn't help him feel better, in fact it made him feel even more pissed. He refused to talk to the boy for four days, and all the while, he noticed that something was...off about his health. The first thing Yuri found strange was the fatigue that wouldn't leave him, but because work always came first, he didn't listen to his body and get some sleep. Yuri couldn't afford to slack off...not when he had so much on the line. But by the time he finally noticed that something was wrong, it was too late.

The older man had awakened to the feeling of his body on fire, his mind foggy and unfocused as he stumbled out of bed. It was just too damn hot, and in all the haze, he figured that maybe opening the balcony door would do him some good. It wasn't easy when his limbs felt like lead, but he still tried. Once open, the cool breeze against his face felt wonderful, but his joy was short lived when a wave of dizziness suddenly hit him hard. He felt his body fall before he blacked out, and when he momentarily came to, he saw a worried Repede nudging his hand. He tried to tell the large dog that he was okay, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was a groan before blacking out again.

Everything was hazy when he came to once more, but he could at least make out Flynn's voice frantically asking if he was all right. Then only thing Yuri could get out was 'hot', and the next thing he knew he was being hoisted up and towards the bed. His consciousness continued to fade in and out, causing him to remember bits and pieces of Flynn actions. He vividly remembered a terrible taste in his mouth, the syrupy texture and bitterness almost making him gag. There was also something cool touching his forehead, and the feeling causing him to forget about the vile taste in his mouth.

Upon waking up, he found Flynn sitting next to him, and as he gazed over at the boy's worried expression, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Yuri had sacrificed his own heath for his writing, and even if he was okay, Yuri had made someone else worry about him. Not just anyone at that, but Flynn, and the fact that he had done something to make the boy upset made his chest tighten painfully. The guilty ate away at him, and it was because he felt terrible about what he had done that Yuri allowed Flynn to take care of him.

Eating nothing but tomato soup for three days wasn't exactly the best experience, but it was the only thing he could keep down. The blond had confiscated his laptop, so the only thing he could really do was stare at the ceiling or read. When not out on his walk with Flynn, Repede stayed in bed with him, acting as his personal heater whenever Yuri became chilled. Of course Yuri's irritation for the situation flared up every now and then, because he had work to do and his being sick and Flynn himself were preventing him from typing a single thing. And then the reason _why_ he was in bed would make itself know, the thought causing the guilt he felt to emerge and calm his pissy mode down.

When Yuri was able to finally eat something other than tomato soup, he was overjoyed. The older man had never been so happy to see a bowl of chicken noodle soup in his entire life. A few more things were added back into his diet, like crackers and rice, though sadly sweets were not on the menu just yet. Somewhere down the line Yuri ended up asking Flynn why he was doing so much, because the older man had deduced that the boy really didn't see him as a friend, let alone someone worth such kindness. It probably brought Flynn great joy to be able to hit the back of his head, because after thinking about it, Yuri found his words to be stupid as Hell.

Flynn was being a decent human being...and Yuri must've really been out of it to not figure out that much.

An entire week goes by before Yuri is better enough to get out of bed and resume his normal routine, though Flynn would constantly make sure he took longer breaks. But after a while it became clear that he needed to get the Hell out of his apartment, so he bugged the shit out of Flynn until he agreed to take them to the beach. Yuri had never been before, partially because his parents weren't the beach kind of people, and also because the older man had been focused on his novel. He wasn't all that surprised when the blond had invited Rita and Estelle to come along, and it was rather amusing to see the small brunette deal with anybody that dared look at Estelle the wrong way.

So he decided to pick with her. Yes, it was a little stupid to mess with the girl who had proven she could take down a grown man, but where was the fun in playing safe? He also found out that the small brunette was also pretty fast, because after dumping her in the water, she was right behind him as soon as he started running. They never really strayed too far from the umbrella Flynn and Estelle sat under, and when he finally stopped, Rita delivered a rather harsh kick to his shin for his actions. It was still worth it. All the while, he couldn't help but notice how intently Flynn had been staring at him, and it bothered him slightly.

He's been looked at like a piece of meat before, but never like _that_...It was different, thus why it bothered him so much. Ever since the two of them had come from the aquarium, Yuri had noticed a change in the boy. For one how they had sex had improved; Flynn use to forgo the foreplay and just do the deed, but as of late he had slowed things down, though it didn't mean he was any less horny. The older man really didn't mind randomly having sex, especially when he needed a break from typing.

What felt strange were the looks, the ones he usually got whenever he tossed off an article of clothing or whenever he was completely naked during sex. It was as if the boy found him fascinating, though the constant staring made him feel self-conscious. The implications behind the blond's sudden interest in his body made him nervous, because it made him think about the feelings he wasn't sure how to deal with. The events of the boy's prom had caused him to feel...something. He really had kissed Flynn that night to shut him up, but at the same time, there was another feeling bubbling up in his chest that confused him greatly.

The worst part was that said feeling didn't fade; in fact it seemed to slowly build into something recognizable...something Yuri didn't want to accept. The ride back from the beach was mostly silent, and he wished everyone hadn't fallen asleep so he wouldn't be so lost in thought. Flynn was such a little brat; he never really thought about the things he did, or rather his way of thinking hadn't broaden enough for him to see out all the options he had. Flynn was too busy guarding himself to do that. The older man shouldn't have seen anything attractive about that, and truthfully, he didn't. So then, why were these damn feeling creeping up on him?

Maybe it was because the boy was just as damaged as he was, or maybe it was because under all that armor there was a decent human being Yuri wanted to get to know...

With the trip to the beach behind him, Yuri dives back into work, but that day he had the sudden urge to keep Flynn in his apartment. It was strange because he never bothered to care if the boy left, but today...something isn't right. Of course he didn't acknowledge it fully since he's in the zone, but the sound of the blond leaving momentarily broke his trance. From then on he can't completely focus, mind wandering off every now and then. After a while he has to stop, because the realization that he isn't going to get anything done while in such a state hits him hard.

He plops down on the couch and figures that maybe he'd get better with another break, a groan escaping his lips as he curses Flynn for making him feel so strange. Yuri is restless and irritated, tossing and turning on the old couch as he tries to get comfortable. His mind won't stop bugging him: where was Flynn? Why had he left? When would he be back? The real question was why today, of all days, was he so worried about him? Repede must've noticed his distress and places his head on the older man's hand, Yuri gently rubbing the dog's snout as thanks.

The older man stays on the couch for a good few ten minutes before quickly sitting up, ruffling his hair in frustration as he did so. Maybe some fresh air would do him some good...he did need a few things for tonight's dinner, so a trip to the store would be perfect. Getting up, he quickly slips on his shoes and grabs his phone before heading out the door. Halfway down the stairwell, he stops when his hand grazes the pocket with his cell, his fingers tensing as he's overcome was an intense urge to contact the boy. It'd be pretty stupid of him to act on his uneasiness, especially if Flynn was doing something harmless.

Maybe a simple text will temporarily kill his restlessness...and it was a simple way for him to find out what was going on with the boy without sounding too worried. He typed out a simple '_where the Hell are you?_' knowing that sending anything else wouldn't really sound like himself. Tucking the phone back in his pocket, he continued his walk to his car, feeling slightly better about the whole situation. It was all pretty stupid to begin with, but at least he'd done something about it.

When he reaches his car, he's surprised when his phone actually rings, and he doesn't need to check the name that flashes on the screen as he answers it.

"Hey-"

"H-Help, please, oh god, please help, Yuri." Flynn begs, and Yuri's blood runs cold.

"Flynn? Whoa, where are you? Are you okay?" The older man can feel his heart pounding in his chest, because he has never heard the boy sound like that. He could hear Flynn's breath coming out in hard pants, his own beginning to quicken because he's afraid of what the blond is going to say next.

"I-I'm at my house. S-She stabbed me, oh god, she fucking stabbed me, Yuri."

"O-Okay just, shit, um, fuck, _fuck_." His voice is frantic, and as he runs his fingers through his hair, he feels too many emotions at once to the point that he's immobilized.

He's scared and panicked, and he questions what he should do. The answer should be the easiest thing in the world; he knows this, but his anxious state causes him to falter. Flynn's mother had stabbed him...even in his confusion he can understand that, and thus he understands the urgency of the situation. When Yuri hears a loud groan on the other side of the phone, he finally snaps back to reality. He asks if the blond is all right, but the only thing he hears him say is a shaky 'fuck'. Yuri needs to call for help, because this is clearly a situation he can't handle alone. He tells Flynn that he needs to hang up, quickly adding that he'll call him right back.

It's a struggle to actually end the call with Flynn, because he truly fears that Flynn wouldn't pick up when he calls him back. But now isn't the time to worry about that. With shaky fingers, he dials 911, and he tries his best to calm himself down when speaking to the operator. He tells the person Flynn's address and that someone is in great need of medical attention, adding that that person who had caused the incident was armed and dangerous. Despite saying this, Yuri gets into his car, Hell-bent on getting to Flynn's place. He knows it's stupid to head over there without a clear plan in mind, but he fears for the blond and what that woman might be doing to him.

Before starting the car, he calls Flynn back, praying that the boy picks up and that he hadn't made a mistake in hanging up on him. He's relieved when he hears the boy's voice.

"Fuck, I'm coming over, stay on the phone until I get there." Yuri pulls out of his parking space as he speaks, the blond giving him a 'okay' as he speeds away. When he hears a poorly muffled cry from the other end, the older man speeds up, not at all caring when he doesn't so much as slow down at a nearby stop sign.

Obeying the traffic laws isn't his top priority at the moment.

"F-Fuck..." He hears Flynn groan out, and his grip on the steering wheel tightens.

"Come on Flynn, talk to me, just stay awake and fucking talk to me, okay?" Yuri says, because if the blond is talking to him it means he's still breathing.

"I...I-I..." There's a pause, and Yuri holds his breath, "I-I don't want to die, Yuri..."

A knot forms in his chest as he hears this, because he's so afraid that the blond might actually die. But he can't truly believe that, because right now he needs to be strong for Flynn's sake. He was the rock that had been grounding the blond ever since they had met, and no matter how afraid he is of a plausible outcome, he still needs to be that rock.

"And you won't, so stop talking like that."

"Y-Yuri..."

"I'm on my way, so just...fuck Flynn, just..." The frustration Yuri feels slips out in his voice, and he has to stop speaking when he feels the knot in his chest move to his throat.

"I-I'm sorry..." He hears the boy cough, and from the sound of it, Yuri can tell it's wet, "I-I really put you through a lot, don't I? You must really ha-"

"Shut up, just...shut the fuck up, we'll talk about this later..." His words come out a bit harsher than he wants, but as Yuri sharply turns a corner, he's far more concerned when the other end of the line goes down.

Yuri frantically calls the boy's name, and when he doesn't get a response, he curses loudly and slams his hand against the car horn. He damn near rams his car into another when he blows through a stoplight, ignoring the angry honks that blow at him because of it. No...no, no, no, Yuri's can't believe this is happening, and even if he wants to hope for the best, the terrible thoughts don't stop forming. What if his mother had found him? What if phone had died? What if Flynn was lying dead in a pool of his own blood? Yuri grits his teeth, and his panic damn near makes him drive into oncoming traffic.

There is a lot he still wants to talk to Flynn about, so much he needs to say, and- no...he needs to keeps himself level-headed. His knuckles have turned white from his intense grip of the steering wheel, and when he blows through another red light, he knows he's not that far from the blond's house. He wants to already be there, wants to see for himself if Flynn is okay. He has to be okay...He frantically tries to call the boy back, his hope slowly dying whenever his call goes straight to voicemail. His heart damn near stops when he finally gets through, and he can't help but question the boy.

"Flynn? Hey, what the Hell happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah...mom came in...had to be quiet...hiding in closet..." Flynn sounds so weak, and Yuri bites down on his bottom lip because the boy doesn't seem like he'll last much longer.

"I'm almost there so just hold on, okay? The para-"

"Tired..."

"What? No, don't fall asleep Flynn, just keep talking to me!" And all Yuri wants to hears is that Flynn is going to listen to his words and continue speaking to.

"Sorry...can't..."

"Flynn? FLYNN!"

He cries out for the blond, trying his best to get him to say on the line and just talk. When he didn't get a response, Yuri feels like crying. Everything is so out of his control that it makes him want to scream, makes him want to tell whatever out there decided that this had to be Flynn's path to go fuck themselves. It isn't right, none of this is, and Yuri just wants it all to stop.

When he finally reaches the house, he doesn't bother parking properly or turning off the car, seeing it as nothing but a waste of time...and time was something he didn't have a lot of. Running up to the door, he slams his fist against it, not expecting it to fling right open when he does so. Had Flynn unlocked the door and had tried to escape? Yuri's stomach churns when he thinks about what could've stopped the blond from leaving. Slipping inside the house, the older man didn't hear a thing, but what scares him even more is that he doesn't see Flynn's mother.

The woman is dangerous, and as much as he'd like to avoid her completely, it isn't possible to do so. A confrontation now would better than a confrontation later...

"What are you doing in my house...?"

Yuri stiffens and his attention snaps to the entrance of the kitchen. Standing there is none other than Flynn's mother, but Yuri's eyes widened when he sees what kind of state her clothes are in. There's blood on the apron she wears, and as his eyes falls, he sees part of the knife she holds dipped in it. She doesn't wear the expression of someone full or remorse, someone who feels guilty for stabbing someone. No...she looks like she's ready to do it again, and that doesn't mean anything good for him. Yuri wants to ask her why she would do such a thing, why she would want to kill her own son. But he stays quiet, watching the woman closely as he inches closer to the stairs.

When she takes a step towards him, Yuri starts to panic, but he quickly composes himself because _Flynn needs him_. Flynn comes first...and as he bolts up the stairs, it's the only thing he thinks about. Yuri gives off a yell when his hair is roughly yanked back, and the older man would've fallen backwards if he hadn't quickly grabbed the railing. When he feels something sharp press against his left cheek, he doesn't hesitate to violently swing his elbow backwards, wincing when his hair is pulled again. He doesn't look back when he hears a number of loud thuds, Yuri stumbling a bit when he finally gets to the top of the stairs.

He gets his balance back quickly and sprints to the blond's room, ignoring the slight pain from the cut on his cheek as he did so. The door to the room is wide open, and as Yuri enters, he notices knife marks along the wood. Looking around, he sees blood on the window, and he almost goes over to it in a panic. No...Flynn had told him that he was hiding in the closet, so he must've opened it to throw his mother off. As quickly as he moves to the closet, Yuri doesn't open the door right away, his hand shaking as it tightly grabs the doorknob. He's afraid of what'll be on the other side, because it was one thing to hear Flynn in pain, but it was a complete different matter to see it in person. But he takes a deep breath, knowing that the longer he stays there the more time he's wasting.

As soon as he opens the door, he knew there was no amount of preparation he could do to ready himself for the sight before him...

Lying motionless on the floor is Flynn, his hand pressing against the bloody spot on his shirt in in what Yuri guessed was an attempt to stop the bleeding. Oh god, there's so much blood...His clothes, his skin, his hair, out of the corner of his mouth...it's everywhere. Yuri falls to his knees, his mouth opening and closing as he hesitantly reaches out to touch the boy's shoulder. The older man gives Flynn a hard shake, and when he sees the blond limply fall onto his back, he brings his hand back to cover his mouth. His breath hitches, and as he goes to reach for the blond again, he uses both hands. Pulling Flynn out of the closet, Yuri holds his body close to his chest while he gently shakes him again

"No, no, no, no, come on Flynn, please wake up." He gently taps his face, hoping it would get some kind of reaction, "C-Come on, you can't be dead, I-I..."

He doesn't bother holding back his sobs, Yuri pressing his forehead against Flynn's as he lets his tears fall. There isn't any reason for him to be strong anymore, and as he rocks back and forth with the limp blond in his arms, he thinks back to all the things he could've, _should've_, said and done. Yuri drowns out the world around him, because nothing else matters in this moment. If Flynn isn't going to wake up, than Yuri would stay here with him, holding him tight...it's the only thing he can do for the boy. When he feels his arm yanked back, Yuri begins to trash about, trying his best to protect Flynn from whoever had just touched him. If it were the blond's mother, he'd fight her, not caring if it ended with him killing her.

She didn't deserve to get off that easy...but it would certainly make him feel better.

"Sir, we're here to help!" Comes a voice, and Yuri stops struggling long enough to see who it belongs to.

It's the paramedics. The older man is reluctant to let the boy go, but he slowly lets them take over because he knows it's for the best. He watches as they check Flynn over, the frantic nature of their actions telling him that even they know it's a dire situation. They start to ask him questions about how Flynn ended up in such a state, and the only thing he can tell them is that the boy's mother had stabbed him. The more he let that stew, the more he began to hate himself. If he had gone with Flynn, had put work _second_, then maybe all of this could've been avoided. Even if things did take a turn, at the very least he could've done something to lessen the damage to the blond.

But the damage was done...and the only thing he can do now is wish for something good to happen for once in his life, for not only his sake but Flynn's as well. He hisses when something wet hit his face, and from the smell, he can tell that it's alcohol. Right...he needs attention too. But when the bandage is place on his cut, he urges them to work on the blond. He watches as the paramedics quickly place the blond on a stretcher, though before they can wheel him out, Yuri is right behind them. He didn't want to let the boy out of his sight, didn't want something terrible to befall him again because he wasn't keeping an eye out for him.

Unfortunately, the paramedics don't agree. He isn't allowed inside the ambulance, even when he begs and pleads. Yuri watches as blond is driven away, chest aching even though he knows the boy is going to receive the help he needs. Sprinting over to his car, he quickly gets in, taking note of the police officers trying to place Flynn's screaming mother in the back of their vehicle. Yuri wrinkles his nose at the sight, but figures that spending any more time cursing the woman would only take away from his getting to the hospital.

This time around, he tries to obey the traffic laws, though he did ignore one or two stop signs on the way. He's anxious, and can anymore really blame him for being so? Even if Flynn's getting proper care, it doesn't mean that the worst is over...Once at the hospital, he makes sure to park and turn off his car, but that doesn't mean his pace into the building is slow. He rushes inside, his stride never slowing until he reaches the front desk. He quickly asks if the patient 'Flynn Scifo' is there, giving the woman a short description of the boy just in case he hadn't been logged yet. The nurse gives him a wary look before nodding.

"Um, yes, he has...he's in the ER..." She says, her eyes scanning his body as she speaks, "Sir...do you need medical assistance...?"

Yuri gives her a look on confusion. He isn't sure why she'd ask such a thing, especially since the paramedics treated him at Flynn's house. Then it hits him. Looking down, he sees his shirt covered in Flynn's blood, his pants not fairing any better. The nurse must think it's his own, thus her concerned voice.

"This isn't mine, I mean, it's his, I-I mean...please just tell me if he's okay." Yuri knows he sounds pathetic, but he's covered in blood and probably looks crazed...so better to get on this woman's good side than freak her out anymore. She looked him over once more, but this time her features soften.

"Unfortunately, I can't give you his current condition since he's in the ER. I'm afraid you'll have to wait..." Yuri slowly nods, understanding that it isn't her fault if she hadn't been informed yet, "And Sir...the bathroom is down the hall on the right."

He gives her a small 'thanks' before leaving, the world around him starting to fade out once more. He'd have to wait...and it'd probably be the worst wait of his life. Once inside the bathroom, Yuri goes about trying to make himself look halfway decent. He's surprised to find how difficult getting blood off of his hands is, though when it comes to his clothes, that's a completely different matter. The best he can do is dab off as much blood as he can, and all the while he makes sure not to look at himself in the mirror. Yuri knows he looks a mess...but he has other things to worry about.

When he deems himself somewhat acceptable, Yuri quickly leaves the bathroom, ignoring the stares he gets as he walks down the hall. Once seated in the waiting room, his foot taps nervously against the floor, his hands clenching and unclenching in his lap. He actually isn't sure how much time passes, though out of his peripheral vision he notices quite a few people come and go. He doesn't really take note of the time until someone lightly touches his shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts. Yuri looks around only to notice that it's dark out, surprised that he's been sitting in the same spot for so long. He pinches the brim of his nose before looking up at the person who had touched him.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." The person says, and from the looks of it, they're a doctor.

"It's all right...how...h-how is he...?"

"Well...thankfully nothing major was hit, and we managed to stop the bleeding. We don't expect him to wake up anytime soon, which isn't that surprising given how much blood he lost. Unfortunately, he's not allowed any visitors today, so your best bet is to drop by tomorrow."

Yuri has honestly never been so happy in his entire life.

Flynn is okay...the younger boy is alive and not in the morgue. Yuri manages to not breakdown in front of the doctor; instead, he profusely thanks them before leaving the hospital. Once inside his car, he hesitates to start the engine, eyes fixated on the steering wheel. During his frantic race to the hospital, he hadn't noticed the bloody mess he had made of it. As the older man stares, an overwhelming sensation comes over, and before he knows it, he's sobbing against the blood slicked wheel. Yuri's not even sure if they're tears of happiness or grief, but they continue to fall either way. Even if the younger boy is all right, Yuri can't help but blame himself for the whole ordeal.

He should've done something to stop Flynn from leaving, should've acted on his emotions rather than pushing them to the side. Then again, he has always had the problem of ignoring things that were staring him right in the face. It hurts like Hell...but then he thinks about the blond's well-being, thinks about how Flynn probably wouldn't want to see him in such a state. With that in mind, he sits back up, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand as he tries to compose himself. Opening the glove compartment, he pulls out a few napkins to clean off the blood from the steering wheel, his hands and forehead, and all the while he makes a mental note to properly clean his car tomorrow.

The ride back to his apartment is much safer this time around, though he's sure quite a few speeding tickets were going to show up in his mail the next day. Damn traffic cameras. After arriving home, he's too damn mentally exhausted to really do anything, but he drags himself into the bathroom so he could properly clean himself up. As much as he'd rather plop down in bed and fall sleep, there's no way he can when he's still covered in blood. It'll also do his body some good, because even if he's relieved his body is still tense beyond belief. He starts the water before stripping himself of his dirty clothes, though he does take a moment to stare at his shirt before placing it on the ground.

Yuri slowly lowers himself into the tube, letting out a small sigh when his body is submerged, leaving only his head above water. Too much has happened, and he's rather grateful that it's all over with. Tilting his head back, he gazes up at the ceiling, all the while wondering if Flynn's life would get better. Of course, the blond will have a lot of emotional damage to deal with, and Yuri will be right by his side helping with it. He makes a face because of how easily those words form in his mind...'by his side'. It's sad to think that it took this terrible event for his actual feelings to come to light, but now that he's accepted them, there was no point in pussyfooting around them.

He loves Flynn...there's no denying it because he's felt this terrible ache before. However, as easy as he's come to that realization, he's sure it won't be so easy telling the blond. He knows that rejection is the worst outcome, and it terrifies him, terrifies him so much that he feels the only thing he can do is keep his mouth shut. Seeing Flynn happy would be enough for him...or that's what he tells himself.

As he dunks his head underwater, an overwhelming feeling of hurt comes him...but he pushes it to the side to focus on Flynn's recovery.


End file.
